


Words From Strangers

by PuppyRhodes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bullying, College, E-mail, English education system, Gen, Homophobia, Pen Pals, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, other avengers probably, talking about their problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyRhodes/pseuds/PuppyRhodes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson. Both 17 years old, studying for their A-Levels. Their schools have joined up in a pen pal project, so that the students have someone to talk to who doesn't know them, who has a fresh perspective, who can talk them through any problems they might be having.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 28th September 2013

**Author's Note:**

> A collaboration between myself, as Loki and the amazing Ema Shopenhauer, who is writing as Thor. God knows how long this might end up, but, whatever happens, please enjoy~ And hopefully, the chapters will get a little longer as we go along~

To: MischiefManaged@JotunHigh.ni.ne  
From: ThunderStruck17@AsgardAcademy.ni.ne  
Subject:  
Date: 28th September 2013

Good day,  
I should introduce myself. My name is Thor Odinson and I am your pen pal from Asgard Academy. Or, rather, e-mail pal. I haven’t had a pen pal since an American boy a few years ago, but he apparently moved over here and I haven’t heard from him since. He was the son of a famed industrialist.  
I am not sure who you are the son of. They said our pen pals were there so we could speak about our problems, but I am not sure I would be comfortable allowing you to bear the burden of my problems. Besides, you may have much bigger problems than I. Nevertheless, you can speak about your problems to me, and I will listen. I guess it’s like a counselling session, except the school does not have to pay for it. As if we don’t already have lots of work to do.  
Or, if you would just like to talk, that works for me. We could chat about animals. Or favourite colours. Mine is red.

In case you need a talking point, I will tell you the A-Levels I am studying this year:  
Sport, Business, English Language and History, although Business is definitely not one I would have picked, but I am studying it.

Whether you would like to talk about what is worrying you or not, I am always on this end of the internet.

Waiting to hear from you,  
Thor


	2. 30th September 2013

To: ThunderStruck17@AsgardAcademy.ni.ne  
From: MischiefManaged@JotunHigh.ni.ne  
Subject:  
Date: 30th September 2013

 

Thank you for your email, Thor. 

I am Loki Laufeyson, and I attend Jotun High. Incidentally, we have a student here whose father is a famous businessman; Anthony Stark is his name, although I don't much care for him.  
As for speaking about your problems, please feel free to do so. I do not know what sort of problems you have which make you feel as though you are not able to share them for fear of being a burden, but I can assure that they would be a welcome distraction to my own, which I am afraid I do not wish to talk about.

I suppose that means we shall simply have to chat, as I would hate for this opportunity to be wasted. Although, if you are truly opposed to talking to me; I won't make you do something you don't want to.  
Those are all very sensible subjects, except maybe for Sport, which I must admit I have never seen much point in. But why do you not want to study business? And why do you continue to do so if you dislike it so much?  
In case you are interested, I am studying Art, Theatre Studies, English Literature and History.

I thank you for your kind offer, but I am afraid I am more of a listener.

Loki


	3. 2nd October 2013

To: MischiefManaged@JotunHigh.ni.ne  
From: ThunderStruck17@AsgardAcademy.ni.ne  
Subject:  
Date: 2nd October 2013

Good day, Loki Laufeyson.  
Yes, I do believe Stark was his last name. Tony Stark of Stark Industries. He goes to your school? It’s a small world. Though I am not too certain on where Jotun High is. It’s got a foreign sounding name. Of course, ‘Asgard’ isn’t too normal in terms of the English language.  
My problems might not seem like such a burden, but that in itself is another problem I’d have to face – what if you think my problems are not even worthy of the description ‘a problem’? I’ll stop myself here. I tend to over think things when I panic. I won’t push you to talk about your problems, of course. I am here if you need me. Always online.

Okay, we can chat if you would prefer.  
Tell me, what is your favourite colour?

Actually, Sport is my favourite subject. I see your point. Most people think Sport is just for the students with no discernable talent for academia, but I like to break that rule. I may not be the most intelligent person in my school (I certainly don’t have the highest level of common sense), but I take academic subjects.  
My taking Business wasn’t even my choice. I would have taken Geography, but my father insisted on me taking Business.  
And here is problem number one.  
My father runs quite a big company that’ll go international in the near future, he says, but he wants me to be the vice-CEO, then CEO when he retires. He wants to pull me into the company, when I’d much rather go and do my own thing. So far, I haven’t any other drive to work towards, so I had no counter-argument for me doing Geography over Business. I hate Business, but what can I do? I took it. I have to get a good grade, although my father would probably welcome me into his business whether or not I passed.  
Still, I want some other aspiration. I considered joining the Army, but I was, I’m sorry to say, too timid. Scared, even.  
There is one of my problems. I’ll make use of this free-counselling even if you do not wish to.

You are doing the arts subjects, then, Art and Theatre Studies. I’ve never been much good at either of them. In fact, I cannot recall even doodling before.  
Clearly, I am not an artistic person.

Good to hear from you, Loki.  
Thor


	4. 3rd October 2013

To: ThunderStruck17@AsgardAcademy.ni.ne  
From: MischiefManaged@JotunHigh.ni.ne  
Subject:  
Date: 3rd October 2013

Do you start all of your emails with 'Good day' or am I receiving special treatment?

Anthony does, indeed, go to my school. Although I rather wish he didn't. I do not wish to shatter any illusions, as I do not know how well you got along with him, but he is not the type of individual I would choose to spend my time with. Still; Small world, as you say.  
As for my school, Jotun High may as well be in the middle of the Arctic Circle. It is forever cold and grey and miserable here. Hopefully your Asgard Academy is in a much warmer place. I must admit, I have never heard of a name like 'Asgard', either.

I can promise you, I will not judge you. This whole project was set up in order for us to help one another with any problems, big or small, and so if you ask for my advice, then I shall give it to you regardless.

My favourite colour is green. Dark, forest green. Or perhaps just black.

I am sorry to say that I believe Sport is for the knuckle-dragging alpha males, but from reading you so far, I might have to change my opinion. You seem liek a perfectly intelligent individual, and you must be to be taking English Literature and History.

I said I would offer you my counsel, and so I shall. That does not seem like a small problem at all, especially as it is something which will possibly effect the rest of your life. And, come to think of it, I thought your name rung a bell. Your father is not Odin Allfather, is he? Your family owns an empire, so I can understand you not wanting to take this on; It is a large responsibility, and if you are not enthusiastic about it, then it would be a huge waste of time for everyone involved.  
I am sure you will have already tried this, but why not simply tell your father that you do not wish to take over, and that it would be a much better use of everyone's time if he began considering other options, and helped you to work towards your own goals, whatever they may be.

Yes, I prefer the Arts. They allow me to escape from real life and all of the problems I face in it, which I still do not wish to discuss.

Hopefully, you do not think my advice completely worthless.  
Loki


	5. 5th October 2013

To: MischiefManaged@JotenHigh.ni.ne  
From: ThunderStruck17@AsgardAcademy.ni.ne  
Subject:  
Date: 5th October 2013

Once again, good day.

I do, usually. ‘Good day’ is my default greeting. You are not yet receiving special treatment – you do not have to worry.

Since we both had a certain level of hard-headedness, we got along fairly okay. But he would send me texts and e-mails in the middle of the night. I started to wonder whether I was receiving special treatment from him. As it turns out, he just couldn’t sleep. Oh, and alcohol. Alcohol was a contributing factor. As a parson, though, I would probably have a good time with him. It’s just been so long since I’ve spoken to him.  
Cold and grey and miserable. That is usually how many people sum up England. I pity you. Asgard Academy seems perfect in comparison. We have some lovely summer days here. Yes, there is the odd arctic-wasteland weather, but what is life without a little variation?  
I think our Academy was named after the first headmaster. Of course, our headmaster’s last name isn’t ‘Asgard’ anymore. It does sound quite… Viking-y. Does that work as an adjective?

Thank you. I know who to come to if I need to let out a problem. Plus, I cannot see your face – that might help. I tend to panic if I can see my friends’ faces just becoming more and more deadpanned if I’m explaining my problems. Glad that will not be the case with you. And, of course, if you decide to open up to me and need some of my help with your problems, I’m more than willing to give it to you. It should be a quid pro quo.

I wouldn’t see you as someone who likes green. This might sound slightly judgmental and, for that, I apologise, but my initial reaction, reading your e-mails to me, is that your favourite colour would be steel, or silver. Dark green, or black. I wouldn’t have guessed green.

To be honest, I might appear to be a knuckle-dragging alpha male. I’m tall, quite broad, and I have been told that, at times, I am ‘painfully arrogant’. Compared to Tony Stark, though, I’m about as modest as you can get. I guess I’m just naturally built for sports. Not so much for maths, though. I can barely wrap my head around algebra. I suppose it’s why I dropped it straight after GCSE. Business involves maths. Another reason why I dislike it. No, sport is the one lesson I look forward to.  
English Literature is difficult. I don’t know if you find it English difficult. You seem like it’d come completely naturally.

Someone like my father (you are correct, Odin Allfather)… he’s not an easy man to talk to. He has ideals. If I didn’t meet those ideals… let’s just say I don’t think he would offer me much grounding later in life, should I need it. I know that he wants me to do all the things he never did; he made me do Gold Duke of Edinburgh. That’s a whole week away, camping, walking… the camping and the walking didn’t bother me. It was more the whole thing that I missed highly important rugby tryouts.  
The Allfather Co. is a big shipping, storage, trading empire. It’s not as dull as it sounds – my father’s been involved with the shipping of weapons. All perfectly legal, of course, but it’s sometimes quite… under-the-table. I shouldn’t reveal too much of what goes on (company trade secrets), but I’m not sure that’s what I want to do with my life. Sitting at a desk, orchestrating meetings and numbers. Making huge, world-changing decisions… I don’t want to do that.  
Is playing for my own rugby team too much to want? Better yet, I could play for my own rugby team, my own tennis team, my own football team… Just spend my life doing what I love!

Just by reading your e-mails back to me, I can sense that there is more to you than what you’ve put. The big clue, of course, is the fact you don’t want to talk about your problems.  
That, of course, is fine.  
Should you need to, send me an e-mail.  
You’re a very interesting man, Loki.

Thanks for reading, and I cannot wait to hear from you again,  
Thor


	6. 6th October 2013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, the chapters are getting longer~
> 
> Anyway, thank you from both me and Ema for all of the comments and kudos~ It's great to get that kind of feedback, especially when we're both having fun writing it too~
> 
> With that; enjoy~

To: ThunderStruck17@AsgardAcademy.ni.ne  
From: MischiefManaged@JotunHigh.ni.ne  
Subject:  
Date: 6th October 2013

'Good day' is your default greeting? And people say I talk like Shakespeare.

I suppose he would get along with anyone stubborn enough to debate with him. No offence to you of course, but he is always out to cause a riot, as far as I can tell. However, the alcohol doesn't surprise me in the least. I believe he is in the habit of hosting large parties while his parents are away, which seems to be alarmingly regularly. Everyone seems to get along with him. I suppose if you wanted, I could put you back in touch, though that might be slightly easier said than done.

I am envious of your fine weather. It honestly sounds like we're both living on different planets. I don't get to go on holiday often, so I don't experience the sun too often. Next time you see it, please, say hello for me.

Your complexion must be a lot healthier than mine then, with all that wonderful weather you receive. I can't help but try and form an image of you in my mind, from what you are telling me. I promise, I didn't intend for it to come across as creepy in anyway, but I don't think there's any other way of explaining it. Perhaps it's the same as you judging my favourite colour?

Nothing better than fulfilling a stereotype. But, I suppose it's good for you to do something if your body is already built for it; it would be a waste otherwise. And, I am pleased that you have a lesson you can at least look forward to. Strange though, that I can't seem to think of you as arrogant. Perhaps you just don't come across that way in your writing?  
And, I am told that I can also be arrogant, although I suppose you might be able to tell that, since you also seem to think that English Liturature would come easily to me? It does sound like you're trying to be nice but also telling me that I speak like a textbook.

I can understand what you mean about your father being difficult to talk to. Is there nobody else that you could talk to, to at least share your concern? From the sounds of it, it is an extremely responsible position, and surely if you are not giving that position all of your efforts, then it would be a danger to all those involved? I am not sure, since I do not know the specifics, but that does not seem like a good idea. Perhaps if you posed that point to him, and appealed to his businessman nature?  
But that is a noble goal, even if I can't completely agree since sports is not my forte. And, one that too many people ignore these days. If you can, you should certainly pursue your dreams.

I am afraid that you are the only one who finds me to be interesting, then, Thor. And although that point may lead me to question your mental well being, perhaps I shall consider opening up to you. I said before that this was a special opportunity. Perhaps I should listen to my own advice?

In another email, though.

I hope you understand.

Loki


	7. 9th October 2013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They really are getting longer...
> 
> Anyways, I feel like I should put down in writing somewhere all of my thank yous to Ema for being the other half to this awesome little project, so THANK YOU SO MUCH for being such a beautiful Thor! And an awesome human being~

To: MischiefManaged@JotunHigh.ni.ne  
From: ThunderStruck17@AsgardAcademy.ni.ne  
Subject:  
Date: 9th October 2013

Did we not just have this conversation? About ‘good day’?

We are not in touch anymore – you have a better bond with him than I do, seeing as you see him most days. No offence taken. I don’t see stubbornness as a flaw. On the contrary, I think it’s a rather useful characteristic to have. Sure it can start fights, but then people know not to bother arguing with me. I’d much rather not fight, however. Some fights have been my fault. Strangely, I feel proud to say that. You’re probably right that I’m a brainless, sport-loving ape.  
He’s the son of a million/billionaire, what do you expect? His parents will leave for some business conference or some such endeavour, and he’ll host a party. No worries about him trashing the place – he’s got enough money to fix it. And, please, don’t put me back in touch. I don’t really need to lose more sleep over having to reply to him.

Replace the word ‘fine’ with ‘unpredictable’ and we’ll be there. It’s all a gamble, what you wear. If you wear an overcoat, you can pretty much guarantee there’ll be beautiful weather, but if you go out in shorts and a shirt, you’ll catch pneumonia as you get rained on from all sides. But, yes, it does sound better than your place. I’ll send the sun your love. Next time it’s your birthday, wish for the sun when you cut the cake. You never know.

I’m not unhealthy-looking, I’ll put it that way. And I try to brush my hair at least twice a day. In case you’re wondering, I’ve got blue eyes and about shoulder-length blond hair. Long hair is not preferable when you do A-Level Sport, but I don’t want to cut it. I’m not sure what I’d look like. Also, beard. I was crowned the ‘king of beards’ last year because I was the only Year 11 to have a full-grown blond beard. I feel oddly proud of that, too. However, I do sometimes get mistaken for a teacher. Not sure what that says about me.  
I don’t judge you on your favourite colour. That was all just small-talk. It’s not one of my strong points.

You have a point… I might as well do Sport if that’s what my body will be best at. Same with intellect – you’re clearly a very smart person, so your taking English Lit certainly isn’t a waste there.  
I can be arrogant. Usually, I’m arrogant when I win something, like a try in rugby or an argument. Or a fight. But I try to avoid those. There are sandbags in the gym in case I get angry. I suppose I come across as quite down-to-earth in my writing. I can be calm, as long as there’s no adrenaline in my system.  
Oh, no, I apologise. You do not speak like a textbook. You have a personality. Unfortunately, your personality kind of gets in the way of me discovering anything else about you. Secretive, that’s all I have. And if someone is secretive, it seems quite fitting that they keep the rest of their personality hidden. I think that’s a shame; I’d like to discover more about you.

There is my mother. She’s in the business too, but she’s got more of an open mind than my father. I could talk to her. Then she could talk to him. I never thought of that before. I mean, if my mother wants me to succeed at something I also want to succeed at, that’s comforting. However, if she wants me to succeed at the business, something I definitely don’t want to do, it’ll strike me down a bit. I’ll try talking to her, though. I mean, it’s worth a try.  
I could also try to appeal to his businessman nature. But his nose twitches whenever a good deal is mentioned. I’ll talk to my mother. I know it sounds like a very primary-school approach to a problem, talking to your mum, but it’ll help.  
I feel like, if I took over the business, I’d slowly drag it over to sport, to where I wanted it to be. Allfather Co. would turn into a totally different business than it is now.

Of course I find you interesting. My other friends at school aren’t nearly so interesting. Not nearly so academic, either. They’ve arranged to see if they can burn a woodlouse with a magnifying glass today. All their previous experiments with ants lead them to ask whether they could burn a woodlouse or not. It’s kind of barbaric and stupid, but I won’t say anything. Let them have their fun.  
So, compared to would-be woodlouse burners, you’re the pinnacle of Interesting. In fact, when I was told I’d be paired up with someone called ‘Loki’ I was interested.  
Please take your own advice. This is meant to be a two-way-email-help-system. I feel slightly uncomfortable because you’re helping me but I’m not helping you. And, yes, I understand. Just… whenever you’re ready.

Remember, if you need to talk, I’m always online.

Mostly on YouTube, though.  
Thor


	8. 11th October 2013

To: ThunderStruck17@AsgardAcademy.ni.ne  
From: MischiefManaged@JotunHigh.ni.ne  
Subject:  
Date: 11th October 2013

I don't think that me and Anthony have a bond of any kind, in fact, I am afraid that I actively try not to see him every day. It's something that I'll no doubt come to later, but I can't say that I blame you, staying out of contact with him. Everyone treats him like a God around here, when his lifestyle will probably get him killed one day. Though, knowing what I do about him, he'd probably be able to sweet talk his way out of death as well.

On the contrary, I think that you've just proven that you're not a brainless, sport-loving ape. You've already shown yourself to be patient and considerate of others, which are things I doubt your usual alpha male is capable of.  
I admire your stance on your stubborness, too. It's good to see someone consider the positives. I;ve never given much thought to the silver lining of my prsonality traits. You could surely teach me a thing or two. Although, considering your natural born stuborness, I can't help but think that your father's business could benefit from it. Of course, only if you wanted to.

Unpredictable. That does sound more accurate. Although, I'm not sure if I will get to wish for the sun on my birthday. That is another thing that I will have to explain later, but, birthday cake doens't happen in my house, at least not for me. I'll be sure to wish for it on a dandelion, or an eyelash, though. Like you said, you never know.

I like the fact that you have long hair. I do as well. My hair just passes my shoulders, and is black. I can't say that I look too healthy, though, not like you; my skin is pale and I am tall and thin. Your beard does sound impressive, and it certainly looks good on you, or at least, the version of you I have in my head. I have to admit that I have never been able to grow facial hair of any kind, not that I would want to. I don't think I know anyone who managed to grow a bear by fifteen years old, though. That is something to be proud of. Blonde hair and blue eyes. You really were made for sports, weren't you? My eyes are green, if you were interested.  
I can't comment on being mistaken for a teacher. Perhaps people around you just respect you? Some people naturally give of an authoritative aura. That might be you.

Thank you. In all honesty, I only took English Literature because I needed to fill another slot on my timetable, but I found that I quite enjoyed it, and was good at it. It is the same as with your sport. If you like it, but you also enjoy it, it makes the whole experience ten times better.

You do sound very down to earth. I suppose because emails give you a filter, and you can edit what you want to say before you say it. I can't speak for you, but I know that I spend a long time reading through my emails to you before I send them. I just want to say the right thing. And, I suppose everyone needs to let out their anger now and then.

Your mother sounds like a very understanding woman. I think that you should definitely talk to her if you get the chance. If your father will not listen, then you must talk to someone who will, and if she will then voice your concerns on to your father, that might be your way in to discussing with him your plans for the future.  
Any way, it would be a waste to see someone so passionate be forced into something which they loathed as much as it sounds like you detest the business. Does your father have nobody else he could take on as an apprentice, to take over instead of you? Perhaps you should suggest that; it might show him that although you do not wish to take on the role yourself, you are still willing to help him find a solution. That might sway his opinion.

Your class mates sound just as bad as mine, which, I suppose, is a segway in to my problem. Even calling it a problem sounds childish, but what else can I call it?

You may or may not have gathered from what I have said so far that I am not necassarily what my peers would consider normal. My long hair and interest in the arts obviously cause problems. I get called a fag every time I turn the corner. I can see people make a show of keeping their backs to the wall if I come close enough to them. I have things thrown at me, I'm pushed and shoved in corridors. Jotun High is a frighteningly conservative place.  
And it's not just school. My parents and brothers seem to subscribe to this theory as well, and they are less than pleased with it.  
Honestly, I've never put that much thought in to my sexuality; it's not something that concerns me. If I meet the right person, I'll know, male or female. But my parents have planned out my life for me, and me being gay doesn't feature in their plan. They can make my life a living hell, which gives me no respite from the toture I suffer at school. It makes life nearly unbearable at points.

And there you go.

Thank you. I do feel slightly better now that I've written this down for you.

Loki


	9. 14th October 2013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been such a long while since the last update, but hey, what can you do? Please enjoy this latest reply from Thor as an apology~

To: MischiefManaged@JotunHigh.ni.ne  
From: ThunderStruck17@AsgardAcademy.ni.ne  
Subject:  
Date: 14th October 2013

Hi again,

Tony is certainly a character. When I knew him, he was infamous for accidentally exploding flour during Home Ec. I say accidentally… I think the word I am really searching for is ‘purposefully’. He was almost suspended for that. But, like you say, he can sweet-talk his way out of anything. This time, though, he blamed someone else. Apparently, this guy told Tony it would work and Tony, being the practical thinker he is, had to prove it to himself. He’s not a bad guy though. If he uses that brain he has been gifted with for good, or if he engages it enough, he’ll be famous one day. But, until then, he’s just the guy you’d have a good time with at the bar. So long as you’re the designated driver.

Why, thank you. Often, when on the sports field, I am surrounded by those ape-like beings, but I like to contrast myself with them. I may not be as considerate as you would like to believe, though. I don’t think I’m that good at expressing emotion. I can do angry, or placid. Empathy, sympathy, happiness… they don’t come out as clear.  
Again, thank you. I try to stay positive. In my experience, being negative all the time, being pessimistic will only lead to your becoming depressed. You should walk through life with your chin up, not with your head down. Otherwise, you might walk into a bar and be the centre of a bad joke.  
My father’s business will not benefit from my stubbornness. I will not let him have it. Plus, a way to succeed in business is to be “flexible, but not bendable”. That’s his line. You should be able to change your mind, but not be so able to change so that you get bent by the client, and end up getting ripped off as a result.

Unpredictable. Actually, I can see that. The tones of your e-mails seem to fluctuate quite regularly. Helps to keep me on my toes. Reply to this rather droll paragraph with my own bad joke, and respond with an air of seriousness to this next one. I may not know much about who you are, but I can certainly tell how you are.  
No cake? How do you survive? Have you never had a cake on your birthday? That seems wrong in my brain. My kind of guilty passion is cake. I’m a sucker for it. The thought of not having one, of not being able to just let go and binge for a day on the sweet ambrosia that is cake is just… wrong. You said it doesn’t happen for you though; do other people have cake then, but not you? My God, Loki. You really have to put a stop to not having cake. It’s the small things like that that can really depress a guy. I apologise for mentioning depression again, but no cake on my birthday would make me depressed. I have an idea. Next time I wish upon an eyelash, I’ll wish for Loki to have cake next year. A guy needs cake. And with an unpredictable attitude like yours, it won’t be long until cake-cravings come round, because cake-craving is a mood apparently.  
It’s definitely one of mine.

“… his hair was of a lustrous black”. If I am not mistaken, that’s a line from Frankenstein. This is always what I default to thinking if someone mentions black hair. How is yours styled? Is it just loose and hanging like mine, or do you do something with it? Do you have some sort of goth-style cut? It’d go well with your pale completion, I feel. And, let’s be honest, what girl can resist a lanky, pale, deathy guy such as yourself? I say this in a nice way, of course.  
We sound like polar opposites, except you are apparently living at one of the poles. I’m me, and you know what I look like, and you’re the dark, pale, vampiric kind of man. I don’t think facial hair would help this look though. Unless you’re planning on growing some, when or if you can, I’d say stay clean-shaven. It’d suit your complexion, I feel.  
I always kind of resented having the blond-and-blue combination. I mean, I was called ‘Rapunzel’ in my primary school. It was funny the first two times I was called it, but then I got bored and a little upset with it. But the only emotions I was able to show really at that early stage was anger, and I didn’t know how to control my little fists, so I struck out a few times. No one needed an ambulance though.  
Green eyes. You are causing quotations to arise from deep inside my memory, my friend. “Jealousy is a green-eyed monster.” Frankenstein and Shakespeare. What a pair. If you wear a lot of green, as your favourite colour is dark green, then it’ll go very well with your eyes. Green eyes and black hair, you really are the ‘pretty boy’ aren’t you? Or, if you prefer the Japanese term, the bishounen.

To be honest, whatever you see written here is the first thing I’ve written. Unless there are spelling mistakes, which happen frustratingly frequently actually, I don’t re-write anything. What you see here is the raw draft of my words. At least you give yours some thought.  
Don’t be afraid of saying the wrong thing. If you insult me in some horrible manner somehow, I might blank you for a couple of days, but then I’ll either forget, or forgive you because all my other friends are irritating me. Most of them get the wrong end of the stick about some things. Some of them don’t get the stick at all.

This is very helpful. My mother is one of the only people I know who can actually influence my father. I’ll have to word everything I say to her right, though, or she’ll not pass on the message exactly. It’s all a matter of balancing the strength and desire for something else, and the vulnerability of me and my poor, precious soul, which will undoubtedly be destroyed if I cannot pursue the career path I want to. Who knows? In a few years, you might be flicking through the television channels and see one of two things: either my name appearing as a news item saying I’ve made quite a bit of money in this stock or that stock, or you might see a rugby shirt with ‘ODINSON’ on the back.  
My father’s quite keen to keep this ‘within the family’. Somewhere in his brain he believes that I will do a better job than his vice-CEO, who’s been there for almost five years now. He could run it. I’ve mentioned this to him. Apparently, his vice-CEO does not have ‘the company in his blood’. But I don’t have a company in my blood. I have a burning desire for open fields and a round ball to chase.

This is the first time you’ve opened up to me, Loki. Thank you for trusting me enough to do this.  
Please, don’t hold back. Say as much as you need me to. Some people might offer advice for what you should do, but anyone can do that. Not everyone can sit and listen. This might be a lot harder, as we seem virtual to each other, but believe me, my expression changed more in two minutes than it has in the whole day.  
This is, very obviously, bullying. Calling names behind your back, treating you as if you are poisonous, the victim of violence.  
Don’t forget though, Loki.  
People call you names behind your back. That means you’re in front of them. That means you’re succeeding where they are failing. That means that you’re stronger, you’re smarter. People cannot get through to you by doing this though and resort to violence as a Neanderthalic, last resort. Still, you hold it together. I won’t try to tell you what to do – doubtless you know what to do. You’re intelligent, very much so. Much more so than those guys.  
Sexuality may be more of a problem to you especially though. If your family is quite traditional in their ways, then this may be a curveball to them. You have a very good philosophy though, one that more people would do well to incorporate. You’re basically saying, “Whoever.” As long as you like them, no matter what they might do, what they might believe, if they’re the right one for you, you’ll know.  
Here, though, I will offer you some advice; very clearly, you’re in a hard family. The only way I can see to get through what could, potentially, be a life-changing moment when you realize what sexuality you are, is to have someone who is ready and willing to stand by your side when you tell your family. Your family might beat you down, if it’s just you alone. But if you have someone there, beside you, you’ll be so much stronger. They may not be a lover, though. They may just be a friend, someone you can rely on. Just find this person and then, once you’re ready, they’ll be right there with you. You won’t find this person at school though, I can tell that much. But you obviously need someone.

Don’t feel like you’re alone, Loki. Even if you and I are just connected via an e-mail link, you have a connection to someone. Thank you for trusting me enough to open up to me. This is such a huge thing to come out and say.

Well, type.

But don’t keep it inside. I am not asking you to tell me everything if that makes you too uncomfortable. But, if you need to, just sit down and type something out. You don’t even have to send it. You said you felt slightly better. Slightly better is still better. If it works, do it. And don’t feel you’re alone because you’re not.

I’m just a click away.  
Thor


End file.
